Ten Reasons Why
by Hidden Spotlight
Summary: ... Craig Tucker should go out with Kenny McCormick. Or at least sleep with him. Kenny tries to prove to Craig that they're meant to be. Craig is not amused.


Prologue

Being sick absolutely sucked. Having annoying, anal teachers who insisted you do your freaking homework, even when you're _sick_ sucked even more. Being forced to listen to your mother bitch to you for an hour about stuff you don't give a crap about? That sucks too. All that together in one day? It sucked to the maximum point of sucking that anymore suckiness would have rendered the sucky day to be a straw.

Craig Tucker was having a sucky day.

To make matters worse, the boy he was currently on the phone with was making his day even worse.

He was sprawled out on his bed, his icy blue eyes narrowed to slits as he ran a hand through his messy black hair, his iPhone clenched in his other hand, a fierce scowl on his normally emotionless face.

"Kenny, just freaking tell me what the homework is so I can do it and go back to sleep!" Craig almost yelled, throwing up his arms in exasperation, flipping off his room viciously.

"You just showed emotion," Came the amazed voice. "I actually made you angry!"

The joy in the poor boy's voice kind of made Craig want to kill him, considering the fact that he was having the worst day ever, but they both knew _that_ would be useless.

Craig took a deep breath. "McCormick. I am asking you politely to please tell me to damn Chemistry homework. Then you and I can go back to our lives."

"Aw, come on, we both know that wasn't the reason you called me," The other teen teased. Craig could hear the smirk in Kenny's voice.

It was fucking annoying.

"What other reason would I have?" Craig all but screamed, wishing he could murder Kenny. "You're the only one I can call for Chemistry!"

"Someone needs a nap." Kenny said cheerfully.

"Fuck you."

"That an offer, Tucker?"

Craig's eye started twitching. "Kenny. I am in a fucking bad mood right now. I've had a fucking terrible day. Just. Fucking. Tell. Me. The. Assignment."

"Fine, I'll tell you the assignment." Kenny relented.

Snatching a pen and paper off his desk, Craig sighed. "Finally,"

"Okay. We need to list ten reasons why,"

"Ten reasons why," Craig mumbled, scribbling the words down on the paper.

"Craig Tucker should go out with Kenny McCormick."

"Craig Tucker should go out with Kenny McCormick." He finished writing it. "Alright, thanks, Kenny." Then he actually saw what he'd written. "What the fuck, McCormick?"

"See ya, Craigy. It's due tomorrow, by the way."

"DON'T YOU-" He was met with the dial tone.

Now his day was officially the suckiest day ever. He clenched his jaw in frustration. Then his phone buzzed.

3.56pm

Kenny McCormick  
>btw, will u go out w me?  
>Craig contemplated launching his phone out the window.<p>

3.57pm  
>Craigalicious<br>I WILL NOT FUCKING GO OUT WITH YOU. JUST TELL ME THE HOMEWORK, OMG, MCCORMICK, I HATE YOU.

3.59pm  
>Kenny McCormick<br>hate is a passionate emotion. go out w/ me. come on. or at least sleep with me. be reasonable.

4.00pm  
>Craigalicous<br>Stop fucking around.

4.01pm  
>Kenny McCormick<br>u no u wanna! come on, evry1 wants a piece of me.

4.03pm  
>Craigalicious<br>You're so freaking gay, Kenny. Can you just tell me the assignment?

4.05pm  
>Kenny McCormick<br>if u go on a date w/ me, i'll tell u. come on. u'll love it.

4.06pm  
>Craigalicious<br>I don't swing that way. TELL ME THE ASSIGNMENT.

4.06pm  
>Kenny McCormick<br>:D

4.07pm  
>Craigalicious<br>WHAT THE FUCK. TELL ME. NOW.

4.09pm  
>Kenny McCormick<br>i'm gonna prove 2 u that u shld go out w/ me.

4.10pm  
>Craigalicious<br>Don't.

4.11pm  
>Kenny McCormick<br>2 late now. c ya, craigalicious! b ready!

Having known Kenny his whole life, Craig knew the blonde boy won't budge. Falling back onto his bed, Craig groaned. He tossed his phone onto the floor, already dreading the next day.

**AN**: Okay, okay, I should be working on 'On The Edge', but my plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write this. Sorry for the crappy prologue. It'll get better! The review button is calling you. Press it! You know you wanna :D


End file.
